Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2/Transcript
This is the transcript of Team Robot in Pokemon XY Special: Mega Evolution Special 2 in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The title shows Team Robot in Pokemon Mega Evolution Special 2) (Then we see a pickaxe digging as the wall cracks opens as the miner sees a wooden tablet of Mega Evolution) ???: An old decate wooden tablet, that tells the story of ancient times. Written on the tablet are the details about a giant rock, believed to be very source of Mega Evolution. (The plane lands as our heroes gets out) ???: The adventure in search of the origins of mega evolution, has now moved to the hoenn region. (Later everyone are walking in the fog) Mairin: Hurry, hurry! Over here, over here! (She almost trips but Chespie catches her) I'm okay, let's go! Dr. Z: Will you slow down, already! (Alain stops and looks at his radar) Alain: It should be around here. Max Taylor: '''Yeah, same here. (They hear Mairin's scream) '''Laura: What was that? Zoe Drake: Mairin! (They run to see Mairin fell down the hill) Alain: Mairin! Rex Owen: Are you okay? Mairin: Alain! Guys! Help, I'm stuck! I got wedged and can't move and can't move at all! (Then a hand came out of nowhere grabs Mairin's hand reveals to be Steven Stone) Steven Stone: There you go, looks like you're alright. Alley oop. Nurp-Naut: You okay? Globert: You should be very careful. Mairin: '''Thank you so very much. My name is Mairin and I come from the Kalos region. It's so very nice to meet you. '''Steven Stone: Kalos, you say. Then you traveled along way, Mairin. Nice to meet you too. I'm Steven. Mairin: Hi, there Steven. Steven Stone: So what are you doing in a place like this? Mairin: Well, see... Rex Owen: '''Hey, Mairin! (Everyone slides down joins Mairin and Steven) '''Alain: Mairin, are you okay. Max Taylor: '''Are you hurt? '''Mairin: I'm fine, because Steven and his new friends help me out. This is my travel buddies, Alain, D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim, Ron and Rufus and this is my partner Chespie. Alain: Thanks for you're help. (Alain sees Steven's keystone) You have a keystone. Steven Stone: Yes. You, too. Alain: Do you want to have a battle? Rokit: '''Sure thing. '''Niksput: '''I will have a battle with the Infernites Cousins, and I'm with Nurp-Naut and Rokit. '''Max Taylor: Who are you guys? Burnard: We're the mixels. Globert: '''And we mix and work together. '''Zoe Drake: How? Rokit: Easy, we use this! (He shows everyone the cubit) Ursula (Dinosaur King): What is that? Meltus: That's a cubit. Rex Owen: '''Amazing, what does it do? '''Flamzer: It makes us mix want to see? Rod: Good idea. Laura: '''Okay. '''Kim Possible: So what do you say, Steven? Battle with Alain? Steven Stone: I may not look it, but I'm actually a busy man. Alain: Oh, this won't take long. I'm gonna beat every mega evolved Pokemon and stand at the submit. If you're a trainer, making eye contact is a signal to start a battle, right? Steven Stone: You're right, yes. Alain: You better, stand back. Ron Stoppable: '''Uh, okay stand back. (Mairin stands back and hide behind the branch) '''Alain: Charizard, let's go! (He throws his Pokeball to summon his Charizard) Steven Stone: I see. Charizard, hey. Here's my partner. Metagross! (Steven throws his Pokeball to summon a shiny Metagross) Alain: Looks like Metagross mega evolves. Mairin: Wow, that Metagross has a different color. Rex Owen: '''That's a Shiny Metagross to me. '''Zoe Drake: (Surprised) Oh my gosh! That Shiny Metagross is so pretty! Mairin: But Chespie, don't steel types have a disadvantage against fire types? Max Taylor: Yes, Fire Types are super effective against Steel Types. Flamzer: Let's mix together! Niksput: Sounds good to us! (The Infernites' Cousins mix to Infernite's Cousin Max and Orbitions mix to Orbitions Max) Ursula (Dinosaur King): Whoa! Zander: There's something you don't see that everyday. Laura: They merged together. Rod: That's so cool. Ron Stoppable: Boo-yeah! Alain: Let's do this now, respond to my heart, keystone! (He touches his mega ring) Beyond evolution! Mega Evolve! (Charizard mega evolves into Mega Charizard X) Kim Possible: Alright, let's this battle begin! Alain: Use, flamethrower! (Mega Charizard X unleash Flamethrower and launches towards Shiny Metagross) Steven Stone: Metagross, use psychic! (Shiny Metagross activates Psychic which launches the flamethrower attack up to the air and explodes) Max Taylor: Whoa. Steven Stone: Sparkly stone, give our bond form! (He grabs his keystone) Metagross! Mega Evolve! (Shiny Metagross mega evolves into Shiny Mega Metagross) Mairin: Wow! So cool! Zoe Drake: '''Oh my, Shiny Metagross Mega Evolved! So pretty! '''Steven Stone: Now use, Flash Cannon! (Shiny Mega Metagross fires Flash Cannon, Mega Charizard X blocks itself as a shield as the attack explodes Mega Charizard X's defense becomes low) Steven Stone: You see, Flash cannon is a disano effect has lowered Charizard's endurance. Alain: Then, well have to you down that much quicker, Dragon Claw go! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and hits Shiny Mega Metagross) Infernite Max 2.0: '''Arlight Orbiton Max, You're going down! '''Orbiton Max: In your dreams! (They fight each other) Steven Stone: Alright, Meteor Mash! (Shiny Mega Metagross activates and charges the attack towards Mega Charizard X and hits the rock and the Orbiton Max kicks the Infernite Max 2.0 and crash into the rock as well) Mairin: Whoa, it's fast! Kim Possible: Wow! Ron Stoppable: '''Plus their tough. '''Max Taylor: Keeping fighting, Alain! Rod: You can win, Mega Charizard! Laura: '''Stand tough, Infernite Max 2.0! '''Steven Stone: As you can see Metagross' speed increases significantly when it mega evolves. (Mega Charizard X and Infernite Max 2.0 comes out of the rock) Steven Stone: Wow, I'm impressed. (Mega Charizard X and Infernite Max 2.0 comes back to the battlefield) Alain: Alright, take this, Blast Burn! (Mega Charizard X activates the attack at Shiny Mega Metagross and explodes as the smoke clears away the Shiny Pokemon is still standing) Alain: It took that? Mairin: No way! That was a direct hit! Rex Owen: That Shiny Mega Metagross is still standing! Steven Stone: I wouldn't underestimate my Mega Metagross. Orbiton Max: You're getting good, let's do this! Infinite Max 2.0: Sounds good to me! Alain: Use Dragon Claw! Steven Stone: Use Meteor Mash! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and Shiny Mega Metagross activates Meteor Mash as two Mega Evolve Pokemon with their attacks are about to collide to each other. Suddenly a flamethrower attack came out of nowhere and stops the fight then suddenly it was a male Pyroar who stopped the fight) Infernite Max 2.0: '''What was that noise?! '''Orbiton Max: '''Look out! (Then a Shadow ball attack came out of nowhere and stops the fight then suddenly it was a Liepard who stopped the fight) '''Mairin: What's going on? Steven Stone: A Pyroar? Kim Possible: And that's a Liepard! Alain: Could it be? (Pyroar growls at Mega Charizard X and Shiny Mega Metagross while Liepard growls at Infernite Max 2.0 and Orbiton Max) Dr. Z: What's going on? And why on earth is a Pyroar and Liepard doing here interrupting the battle?! (Suddenly a digimon came by and attacks the two Mixels Max and two Mega Evolved Pokemon) Cyberdramon: Good try, but not fair enough! (Continues fighting two Mixels Max and Mega Charizard X and Shiny Mega Metagross) Desolation Claw! (Cyberdramon activates the attack and blows the Infernite Max 2.0 and Orbiton Max) Max Taylor: What's going on?! Zoe Drake: Who is that creature? ???: '''Cyberdramon! Back off! (Everyone turns their heads around to see a DigiDestined name Ryo Akiyama) '''Ron Stoppable: Who's that guy? Zoe Drake: (Gasp) Is that... Max Taylor: It's Ryo! Rex Owen: And his partner Cyberdramon! Ryo Akiyama: Cyberdramon, what did I say? Cyberdramon: Desolation Claw! (He activates the attack and defeated the two Mixel Max retrieving them back to normal) Ryo Akiyama: So it's to be the hard way is it. Ursula (Dinosaur King): What's he gonna do now? Zander: Looks like we have to see. Ryo Akiyama: (Picks up his digivice as the rope comes out) Cyberdramon, obey! (A rope grabs Cyberdramon's wrist as he struggles) Stop it! You will obey me, Cyberdramon! (Cyberdramon is now calm) Zander: 'How on earth does Liepard and Pyroar appears?! '???: Do you two and the Mixels mind if I interupt you're battle? ???: Why hello, little children and the Mixels. Max Taylor: Who's that guy? Alain: It's my boss. D-Team, Alpha Gang, Kim and Ron: You're boss?! Mairin: Who's he? Zoe Drake: And who is that lady? (A man and a woman steps in as the man pets his Pyroar and the woman pets her Liepard) (Shiny Mega Metagross and Mega Charizard X returns back to their normal forms) Ryo Akiyama: Whew. (He turns to the heroes) That was a close one. Laura: Ryo! It's you! Ryo Akiyama: Did you miss me? Kim Possible: We did miss you. Ron Stoppable: It's been a long time. ???: I ask you to please excuse my subordinate's rudeness. Champion. Alain: Champion? ???: This man happens to be the Hoenn Region's Pokemon league champion. His name is Steven. Mairin: Hey, Chespie that voice. Rex Owen: I know that voice too back in the Kalos Region. Steven Stone: Not to be rude but who are you? Lysandre: Forgive me I forgot to introduce myself. I am Lysandre and I'm the owner of Lysandre's labs, located in the Kalos Region. Ron Stoppable: '''Lynsandre. '''Wicked Lady: '''I'm Wicked Lady, one of the Super Team Flare Gang. '''Lysandre: It was I who directed him to learn about Mega Evolution. Steven Stone: Learn more? (Mairin came by) Mairin: Hey, scuse me, but are you the one who called Alain up sometimes? Alain: Mairin! Lysandre: Fascinating and who is she Alain? (Cut to the heroes on top of the hill) Mairin: Mairin's my name. This is Kalos' most awesome Pokemon, Chespie. Chespie: Chespin. Mairin: See I am Alain and his friends' trust worthy and hard working traveling buddy. Lysandre: Well I didn't realize you had a little sidekick Alain. Vampos: '''Oh, that's a sidekick to me. '''Max Taylor: We're his friends. Mairin: No, no. You got it all wrong. I'm not Alain's sidekick. I want to learn how to Mega Evolve! Alain: I already told you. You don't mega evolve you're Pokemon does. Flamzer: '''Why is that? '''Ryo Akiyama: Because people need a keystone and their Pokemon has to hold their stone and then they mega evolve them. Mairin: I knew that. Zander: '''Tell me about it. '''Alain: Anyway, I got something to discuss. My friends go watch over her. Wait for me over there. Ron Stoppable: Don't worry about a thing, Alain. Max Taylor: Yeah, you can count on us. Mairin: Whatever. treating me like a kid. Zoe Drake: '''Mairin, watch out! (But it was too late Mairin falls down the hill and gets stuck on the branch again) '''Mairin: No, no, no! Kim Possible: Mairin! Alain: So much drama to deal with. Hang on. Ryo Akiyama: I'll help her too. Rex Owen: Don't worry, we'll take over discussing Lysandre from here. Laura: So mister Lysandre, we need to talk. Steven Stone: You're interesting in mega evolution? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts